


Their Extraordinary Ordinary

by Relvich



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Saps, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but i'm bringing back some of my golden oldies while i procrastinate updating spc, cheesy romantic saaaaaaaaaaaap, i love analogical so much y'all, it's a dinosaur, love y'all, this was originally on tumblr, this was written before a n y of the name reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/pseuds/Relvich
Summary: "This could change everything.But, truly and honestly, this couldn’t possibly change a thing."





	Their Extraordinary Ordinary

It just… happened one night.

And there had been nothing special about the date on which it occurred; after all, numbers were just numbers and time was simply a construct. And on this particular day, nothing out of the ordinary was planned. It was no holiday, no special occasion. No, all the feelings that came with something special  ~~excitement happiness _anticipation_~~  stemmed from them, the two of them, Logic and Anxiety, Lo and Anx, and the extraordinary bond they shared with themselves and no other being on earth.

On this completely regular evening, the two sat on their couch, facing each other. Both were immersed in books, living and breathing separate lives and escaping their own for the time being. And the room was silent, but it was a warm silence, one that suggested comfort, understanding, trust.

Logic, however, was getting more and more distracted from his ink-and-paper adventure, and getting more and more captivated by the boy in front of him. His hair hung before his eyes, and there was the slightest crease between his eyes from concentration. For once, his posture was relaxed, and he had been sleeping easier lately (since he was there to ward away the rotten dreams), so the bags beneath his eyes were less prominent, and softer around the edges.

And as Logic continued to make small, unimportant ~~so, _so_ meaningful~~ observations about his lover, he felt something rise from his chest and creep up his throat like an unstoppable force, like the way the universe expanded, slow and steady and irrevocably  _permanent._

_This could change everything._

But, truly and honestly, this couldn’t possibly change a thing.

The words spilled out of his mouth and he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop it, but one thing it  _did_  stop was his breathing as he held it, as he bit his lip in anticipation and fear and a desperate want ~~_need_~~  for him to return the phrase and his feelings.

“I love you.”

Anxiety froze, paused midway through turning the page of his novel. Quickly, though, he recovered himself, and gently set the paper onto its already-consumed brethren, allowing the book’s final line to come just one solitary sheet closer to the forefront. And Anxiety’s eyes were focused completely on the book as he replied, even though the stack of papers was nowhere near the realm of his thoughts, not anymore; his whole mind was zooming around the prospect of his boyfriend seated across from him, the words he had just spoken, and the words he was about to say.

“And I you.”

And time started again, and they both resumed their breathing, their reading, and their comforting silence. But now, it was even warmer.

Those words still bounced around the air, filling it nicely with the sounds of the quiet, with the overwhelming feeling of  _safety-love-trust._

Just an average day with Logic and Anxiety.

Because while this may have been the first time they’d said it with words, this was a far cry from the first time they’d  _known._

After all, they’d always known what they’d had was special.

And so they continued with their ~~extraordinary~~ ordinary lives, completely and utterly content.


End file.
